11 March 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-03-11 ;Comments *Peel asks for help identifying an actress he'd seen on television the previous evening playing a character called Olivia on "The Inspector Lynley Mysteries". John seems quite taken with her, saying that she had "the most extraordinary face I've ever seen on a human being." In due course he is supplied with a name: it was Neve Macintosh. *Andy Kershaw had reportedly phoned Peel recently and enthused about tonight's session guests. *John and Sheila had been to Portman Road that Saturday to see Ipswich Town play out a goalless draw with Stoke. (BBC report). *Later that same day, the pair had attended a surprise party held for a friend. This kind of thing does not sound like one of Peel's favourite ways of spending his time. JP: "If it was an option between a surprise party and rectal surgery I think I'd probably opt for the rectal surgery, to be absolutely honest with you." *John says he used to admire Dave Lee Travis on his BBC World Service programme ("A Jolly Good Show") for his ability to read out foreign names with utter confidence, even though he cannot have been certain of the correct pronunciation - "He'd just go charging straight through there. Of course, only the people themselves and their immediate family would know if it was incorrect. That was a great technique. You could say that it indicated a certain insensitivity, but I wish that I had that." *Peel mentions that his mum lived for some time in Jameson Street in Notting Hill, London. According to John, John Cleese lived across the road for a while. His mother "used to sit in her library window, as she styled it, and look across the road into John Cleese's flat in the hope she'd catch him doing silly walks and so on." Apparently, all the neighbours kept their distance out of respect for his privacy, so he eventually moved out, complaining that he lived in a street where nobody spoke to him. Sessions *Detroit Cobras #1. Recorded 13 February 2003. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Midnight Evils: Gone To The Dogs (Album: Straight Til Morning) Estrus Records *Tobias Schmidt: No Tomorrow (Album: Hooray For Everything) Disko B *Magoo: Can't Get Off The Ground Today (Single) May Go Zero Records *Hank Williams: I Saw The Light (Album, Comp.: No More Darkness) Trikont *Detroit Cobras: C'mon Over To My House (Peel session) *Panjabi Hit Squad: Nakhre Da (Album: The Streets) Tiger Entertainment *Kling Klang: Heavydale (EP: The Superposition) Rock Action Records *Man...Or Astro-Man?: Put Your Finger In The Socket (EP: Inside The Head Of... Mr. Atom) Estrus Records *King Tubby: Crime Wave (Album: 100% Of Dub) Select Cuts *Future Tech: Gangster Boogie (12") Technique Recordings *Kaada: Care (Album: Thank You For Giving Me Your Valuable Time) Ipecac Recordings *Detroit Cobras: Bad Girl (Peel session) *Walter "Kid" Smith Feat. Buster Carter And Preston Young: She's A Darn Good Gal (Album: I'll Roll In My Sweet Baby's Arms) Document *Vaughn Monroe And His Orchestra With Moon Men: Red Roses For A Blue Lady (10") His Master's Voice (Pig's Big 78) *Kills: Pull A U (Album: Keep On Your Mean Side) Domino :Trailer for Comic Relief. *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Date With The Night (Single) Polydor *Fresh: Elm Street (EP: Music Maker) RAM Records *Bill Black's Combo: Deep Elm Blues (Album: Saxy Jazz) Hi Records *Detroit Cobras: I'll Keep Holding On (Peel session) *Reynolds: Stopper (Album: Love Songs) Errol Records *John Starlight: Zauberstab Der Liebe (12") Television Records *Blood Duster: Pissing Contest (Album: Cunt) Relapse Records *Tommy McClennan: Deep Blue Sea Blues (Album, Comp.: Before The Blues, Vol. 2)' Yazoo :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *My Robot Friend: We're The Pet Shop Boys (12", Comp.: Y04) L'Age D'Or *Digital Pressure: Hey Kids (12") Active Media *Timesbold: Sewn In Seems (Album: Timesbold) Trust Me *Detroit Cobras: Village Of Love (Peel session) :Starts playing the news jingle instead of the final track in the show (Wrong Track Moment). :JP: "That would have scared somebody in the newsroom." *Mysterymen: Clapman (12": Wide Apart) Disko B File ;Name *John_Peel_20030311.mp3 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 14 of 17 (2003) *Mooo Server Category:Available online Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Track Moment